Suicide Heroes
by awesomeness50
Summary: The Avengers movie with a twist featuring my OC
1. Shield Base

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

* * *

As Nick Fury walks down to the holding area where the tesseract is being operated he is followed by two women and calls to one of them "So Hill tell me what's up". Maria Hill replies "We have reports that the tesseract is malfunctioning. Dr Selvig is on it but there's no telling what could happen". "Sounds fun" replies Nick Fury and signals over to the second woman and says "That's why I brought my bodyguard here". There stands a stern and modest looking slender woman of average build with short dark hair and she nods in reply. "Agent Sarah Jensen, stay on alert something serious might be going down" adds Nick Fury.

As they approach the tesseract they notice Dr Selvig near the cube and Nick asks "Dr Selvig. Any news". Dr Selvig nervously replies "I don't know what to do Nick. The tesseract, it has a mind of it's own it's acting out of it's own desire". While Selvig continues Nick Fury looks around and cuts in "Where's agent Barton" to which Selvig replies "The Hawkeye! In his nest as usual". Upon hearing his name agent Barton descends down to greet Nick Fury and his fellow agents. Nick Fury addresses Hawkeye and says "Agent Barton I told you to keep an eye on things" and Hawkeye replies "I see better from a distance".

Suddenly the tesseract comes to life and shoots out a beam across the room and there in front of everyone appears Loki. While everyone looks in shock Nick Fury commands "Put down the weapon". Immediately Loki attacks blasting an energy beam from his staff into one of the agents then leaps across the room towards Barton and Selvig paying no attention to the gunfire. Nick looks at Sarah and says "Agent Jensen you're on". Sarah pulls up her bracelet with an activation switch and immediately she begins to transform. She grows almost a foot in height, her short dark hair extends into a long red flowing mane and her fingernails grow out tearing through her gloves.

While Loki appears distracted with Hawkeye Sarah charges into Loki and launches at him with a flying kick followed by a punch and the Asgardian steps back from the impact. Loki looks at the woman and says "You dare strike Loki? Do you truly wish to die so soon", but with a smirk she replies "Do I wanna die prettyboy? Guess you haven't heard but I'm SUICIDAL"! She strikes him again but Loki deflects her punch then spins around knocking Suicidal back with his staff then blasts her away. As Loki turns around to stab Hawkeye then Selvig in the heart to take over their minds he mutters to himself "That wench survived a blast from my staff and managed to hurt me. She may be of use". With Hawkeye and Selvig now under his control Loki walks over to the recovering Suicidal and points his spear into her chest but is surprised when nothing happens.

Loki remarks "Strange. While you do possess a rather large bossum you should still fall under my control". Suicidal giggles back and says "I have very hard skin in case you didn't notice so why don't you put your little toy away". "Impudent Wench"! Screams Loki and lifting Suicidal by the throat crushing her throat. While Loki holds her up she raises her arm with curled fingers to scratch his face but Loki catches her wrist and hurls her away and immediately commands Hawkeye to shoot Fury. With Nick Fury down and the tesseract in his possession Loki signals them to move ahead. While Loki and his servants make off Maria Hill helps Fury to his feet making sure he's ok and checks on Suicidal who replies "I'll survive but you must forgive me Commander Fury, I failed in my duty to protect you". Nick Fury replies to her "Save it for later you did your best. Now lets follow".

As the three SHIELD agents follow on Loki's trail he escapes them and Nick Fury stops the car and orders the two women "Agents Hill and Jensen. I'm headed to the helicopter you two continue on to safety. As Maria drivea on she asks the wounded Suicidal if she's ok and she replies "I'm fine but I can't relax otherwise I'll shrink back to skinny me". As they continue the ground beneath them gives way and their car drops down into the ground. As both women gather their bearings Maria looks up and yells as a large slab of concrete collapses onto them. Immediately Suicidal leaps to her feet and stands over Maria as the giant slab breaks on her super tough skin and collapses around them.

Maria lookes in awe at the exhauseted Suicidal as she begins to show weakness and fatige. While she's still powered up Maria asks "Sarah can you get us out of here", and Sarah replies "Well it's not like I can fly but I suppose I can climb so I guess you'll just have to grab on". Just then Maria hears a voice through her earpiece "Agent Hill do you copy. This is Commander Fury. Report in so we can extract you".

* * *

_A/N - So this is a very rough repeat of the Avengers movie with one of my original characters called Suicidal. I can't retell the movie line for line so I'm doing my best to at least make some sense. R&R please._


	2. Stark Tower

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

_A/N - Ok now I know this is an Avengers movie fic but I've decided to stay true to comics so Pepper and Tony are not dating here since I always found that them being just friends and business acquintences makes there characters better. Anyway more info on Suicidal in this chapter._

* * *

_**Stark Tower**_

"Oh come on Pepper don't go yet" yelled out Tony Stark as his business director and good friend walked off. As she was leaving Pepper looked back and replied with a smile "Sorry Tony but you heard Phil and that means you've got some homework to do so while you do that I'll just take the Stark Industries jet out back to New York" and she entered the elevator. As the doors closed Tony continued "Wait Pepper. Virginia Potts I'm talking to you" but it was too late as the elevator descended.

Tony walked back to his desk muttering to himself "Women. Just when I think I've got them sorted. And what's this first name basis with Coulson anyway. Since when does he even have a first name at all his name is agent. Jarvis load up the screen". "SHIELD data loaded" replied Tony's computerised system in an English accent. Tony approached the laptop left for him by agent Coulson and pulled up the screen into a holographic 6 screen formation surrounding him. Tony looked around and began examining the screens "Hmmm what do we have here Nick Fury you one eyed bastard. Project Avenger - to bring together a team of unique individuals in the event where standard means of operation would prove insufficient. So Fury wants me on his team of superheroes, and here I thought I didn't play too well with others".

Stark continued overlooking the files changing from screen to screen "Ok lets see now. We have Agent Barton/Hawkeye. Bow and arrow, gifted acrobat, special agent yadda yadda yadda, currently hostile. Then we have my friend the Black Widow or Natalya Romanov or even Natalie Rushman when I first met her. Level 12 SHIELD special agent, soviet super spy with red room training, Jarvis switch screens before I throw something expensive at her photo". Jarvis replied "Changing screens". "Ok who's next, Captain America himself. Man it's the real mccoy alright just like in the stories my father used to tell me, stars and stripes, shield and the whole kit and kaboodle. Might check this out later. Now who's this wierd looking dude. This can't be right it says Loki the god of mischief himself and the video shows him in mexico not too long ago fighting some glam rock guy. This character appears to be our primary hostile, might look into him later I just don't have the concentration this late. Ok last one here before bed, well hello there another redhead this one looks interesting. Wow she's got one helluva set of jugs on her. Jarvis bring up file and not a word to Pepper". "As you say sir" replied the computer voice.

The screen enlarged and Tony started reading the statistics:

- Name - Agent Sarah Jensen aka Suicidal.

- Hair- Brown/Red.

- Height - 5"5/6"2.

- Eye color - Brown/Green.

- Age - 24.

Tony looked intrigued and thought to himself "Two sets of statistics this is odd. Wow what have we here list of powers and demonstration videos. Roll video". The first screen came up and read **Powers and abilities:**

- Ability to temporarily change to powered form activated by high levels of adrenalin.

- Near invulnerability and endurance.

- Incredible agility and acrobatic skills.

- Running speeds of up to 30mph.

- Super strength of 2 tons lifting weight.

- Additionally strong fingernails able to rip through steel.

- Hair has incredible tensile strength able to support up to half a ton of weight.

- Enhanced coordination.

- _Possibility of side effects from powered abilities._

- Basic firearms and SHIELD training.

- Operates a SHIELD issue skyboard via wrist unit.

- Wears an adrenaline booster on wrist in case of emergency transformation.

Tony Stark reads on and watches the accompanying video footage showing the transformation process then Suicidal surviving multiple conditions including firearms, extreme heat and cold and operation of the skyboard which appears almost like a snowbard with rocket boosters and an anti gravity engine allowing for flight. Tony continued to marvel at video footage of Suicidal in action leaping off amazing heights and walking through burning buildings to save civilians as well as taking down the common crooks and even tangling with known super powered villains including Shocker, Bullseye and Whirlwind. Tony stark sits back and says "Jarvis call Rhodey I wanna bounce some ideas around. I can't sleep knowing there's some busty girl out there who could go up against Iron Man". Jarvis replies "May I remind you sir that it is 11:30pm and James Rhodes is currently taking part in a military air force mission". "Fine I won't bother him but at least I'm glad she's on our side. But I still don't trust SHIELD". Said Tony.


	3. Stuttgart

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

* * *

_A/N - If you're one of my fans and read all my stuff then you'll notice the cameo I make at the start from one of my other stories. Otherwise hope you enjoy and for more info on Suicidal checkout my story "Red headed stranger". Also I think that Loki was really watered down for the movie so I've made him a little bit more threatening here._

* * *

Once SHIELD managed to trace a match for Loki, Nick Fury took a jet headed for Stuttgart, Germany to capture Loki. Nick Fury stood in the cockpit with the pilot and a military officer and addressed the pilot "Lieutenant Guile what's the ETA" and the pilot replied "One hour and forty minutes sir". Fury replied "Stay the course Lieutenant we need to be there ASAP. Colonel Ralf Jones what do we have on site"? The soldier reported "Sir, we have four soldiers on field sir. I've got Charlie Nash undercover inside and Cammy White's posted outside with her sniper in case things go haywire. If the shit really hits the fan sir I've got Clark Steel with the heavy artillery unit and Leona's ready to lead the strike force". "Thank you very much soldier, keep me posted" answered Nick Fury and headed back.

Meanwhile at the back of the quinjet agent Sarah Jensen sat with Steve Rogers in a very tense awkward silence for half an hour and so finally she decided to break the tension. "So you're the great Captain America, I mean THE Captain America". Steve replied "Yes that's me. Steve Rogers, super soldier and star spangled man". Sarah looked on in admiration and continued "Well Captain America, I think it's an amazing pleasure to be here by your side and I am very honored" to which Steve replied "A pleasure Ma'am". After another pause Sarah enquired "Mr Rogers I'm curious. You've always been known as Captain America, the fighting patriot and so on. How is it you seem so calm and indifferent"? Steve leaned forward and replied to her "Don't believe everything you hear agent Jensen, this is not my world. All my fellow soldiers, friends and family are long dead and I wake up 70 years after my time in a world unkown. I served and fought for my country beside many fine soldiers, I took down the red skull and after I wake up after 70 years of deep freeze I wasn't too happy with the world". Feeling awkward Sarah pulled back and replied "My apologies captain I didn't mean to pry". Steve then asked "So what's your story agent. Are you the newest super soldier"?

"No Captain she is not the latest super soldier" said Nick Fury as he entered. "We never managed to replicate Dr Erskines super soldier serum but I assure you that agent Jensen here is almost as good as you are". Steve curiously asked "So what's your story then? Another volunteer desperate to serve uncle sam"? Before Sarah could answer Fury cut in again "Not exactly her story is quiet different from yours. You see Ms Jensen didn't just volunteer to serve, she was kidnapped, brainwashed and forced to work for the enemy. Luckily I saved her and pulled her out before she had a chance to do any damage and given her unique skills I thought she would be of great use to us. See whenever she gets in danger or an adrenaline rush as you might say her body transforms into a super strong amazonian form and there's barely anything that can stop her. We call her suicidal and hell she's just as strong and quick as you are captain so be nice".

Captain America looked on in admiration and finally asked "Suicidal ha. Quiet an interesting name how did that come about"? Sarah replied "A couple reasons. I'm designed for suicide missions where no one else can go. Plus when I was playing local superhero in the streets, the publishers at the daily bugle said I acted like someone who didn't care to live". Steve then asked "I respect you agent Jensen, but tell me do you really want to die? I mean is that why you go out there with your neck on the line so that you might end your life somehow"? She replied "Not exactly Captain. But I would die trying if it meant getting the job done". "So that sounds like you have nothing to lose then" asked Steve and Sarah answered "I guess not. Looks like we found something we have in common".

* * *

**90 minutes later over Stuttgart.**

Loki walks among a crowd of people kneeling before him with the exception of an elderly man who refused to bow down. As Loki aims his staff he says "Look to your elders people" and as he shoots a blast of energy Captain America descends from above deflecting the blast with his shield then immediately hurls the shield at Loki knocking him back and says "Last time I saw a man on a podium in Germany, I didn't like that too much". Straight away Loki stands and fires again missing Captain America who leaps in the air over the blast closing in with Loki and striking him with his shield but Loki manages to fend off the strike and knocks Captain America back sending him flying across the floor.

Above the action in the quinjet Fury watches on with Sarah by his side and yells out "Goddamit he's too powerful for cap to go alone and there's too many civilians to call in backup". Sarah looks at him and says "I take it I should help out. Just get me some altitude" and Fury replies "Go for it". She jumps out of the jet and as she descends she feels the adrenaline rush of freefall which triggers her body's response and as she falls she turns into Suicidal until she hits the ground without harm. She looks at Captain America who has now fallen on the defence and is hiding behind his shield while Loki barrages him with blast after blast from his staff with Steve unable to attack. Suicidle whistles over and yells out "Hey Loki, remember me"?

Loki turns to Suicidal and replies "Wench. Your turn will come". As he continues his attack on Captain America she charges into Loki but he knocks her down giving Steve an opening. Captain America charges Loki with his shield knocking him back then when Loki retaliates with a swipe of his staff Captain America flips over kicking Loki in the face. Loki comes down with another strike but Captain America deflects with his shield sending Loki back to be met by Suicidal who flips backwards kicking Loki. Loki looks at both heroes and yells out "I tire of this" and shoots out one of his imbued daggers at Suicidal knocking her down, then as Captain America comes with another strike Loki catches him by the shield and hurls him away into a granite statue leaving him dazed.

Suicidal looks down at her shoulder seeing a scratch from Loki's dagger and realises the danger if he could do harm to one as invincible as herself. Loki heads towards towards Captain America ready to finish him off but out of nowehere Suicidal runs towards Loki and screams out "Yo hornhead over here". As Loki turns around Suicidal leaps towards him swiping her nails across the side of his face forcing him to pull back and yell out in pain grabbing on to his face. She looks over at him mockingly smiling and says "Tag you're it"! She rushes back flying at Loki but he disappears into thin air and Suicidal looks around confused as suddenly ten Loki's appear around her laughing in mockery. Not knowing which is the real Loki or if any at all, Suicidal attacks all of them using her acrobatics and fighting skills but to no avail as they all vanish.

She turns to Captain America and says "This isn't right Cap. Sure we're good but there's no way we could ever take this guy". Captain America replies "That's no excuse to surrender, we keep fighting. LOOKOUT BEHIND"! She turns around to see Loki standing in front of her and without hesitation she pulls back her arm and throws a slashing strike with claw like nails but this was nought but another of Loki's tricks. As the figure disappers the real Loki appears behind her and grabbing her by the hair pulls her back and whispers to her "You will pay foul mortal" and then throws her to the ground and stomps on her face then holding her by the hair turns her over planting her face into the ground beneath his heel and screams "You dare trifle with a god"? And she replies "Last I heard gods don't bleed".

With suicidal down Captain America rises and calls to Loki "Hey you. We're not finished". A shooting star flies through the sky edging close and closer to the scene of battle and a blast repulsor blast shoots forth sending Loki flying across the ground visibly hurt. Suicidal and Captain America turn to see Tony Stark in his Iron Man armour with his hands raised aimed at Loki and says "Listen up slim. Do you really wanna go another round or are you going to come along nice and quiet". Loki see's Suicidal and Captain America standing with Iron Man and stumbling to his feet raises his hands in surrender.


	4. Return Flight

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

LINE

_A/N - Hope you enjoy and for more info on Suicidal checkout my story "Red headed stranger". Also I think that Loki was really watered down for the movie so I've made him a little bit more threatening here. Please read and review and especially keen on feedback about my OC character._

* * *

Aboard the jet en route back to SHIELD headquarters Loki was kept in restraints seemingly unbothered and with him onboard were Nick Fury on the phone to base, Captain America recovering and examining his shield, Iron Man wondering around examining each little detail of the jet and Suicidal seething furiously over the situation. Captain America enquired "Suicidal ma'am is something the bother" and she angrily replied "He is the matter" pointing at Loki. "He keeps staring at me and it's wierd and creepy". Tony Stark in armour without helmet checks her out head to toe and yells "Loki look away. Others want to enjoy the view too" and Suicidal responded with a piercing gaze as Tony murmured "Hey you're the one putting yourself on display". Suicidal turned around and walked over to the other end punching a dent in the steel wall while Loki smirked.

Nick Fury came out and ordered "Agent Jensen power down". Suicidal replied "I can't just power down while I'm angry. As long as I'm on edge you have to deal with what you see". As Fury stared at her silently she yelled back "What? You're going to press some magic button to shut me down" and he replied "Calm yourself down agent it's for your own safety. We both know what your powers do to you once you get back". After taking in a deep breath Suicidal replied "I want to boss but I just can't ease up while this animal still breathes. I should kill him where he sits". She looked back over at Loki who was staring at her and immediately her long red hair flared up in anger as she went over face to face with Loki and grabbed him by the throat with one hand, her extended nails almost raking his skin and she held her other hand in a fist resisting herself from pummelling into his scarred face.

Tony, Steve and Nick all immediately jumped up with Steve restraing her by the waist and telling her to ease while Tony pulled his helmet back on and held her by the arms. As she was held back Fury came up and said "I will not repeat myself agent Jensen, now will you god damn well restrain yourself. Only Loki knows where the teserract is, we need him alive. Now if you don't power down you're gonna be a wreck in your normal state and right now I simply can't afford hotshot amatuers".

Shortly after the situation had been defused as they continue their flight home a loud thunder is heard and spectacular lightning follows. Everyone aboard looks surprised as a thud comes from above but Loki does not share everyone's sense of shock but looks almost as though he was expecting it. Iron Man calls out "Open the hatch I'm gonna check outside" then as the hatch opens in flies a majestic looking man with long blonde hair and a large hammer and effortlesly pushes Iron Man aside and makes off with Loki. Everyone inside looks around confused to get their bearings until Iron Man flies out to follow them.

Captain America looks down and grabbing a parachute says "Sorry folks but I'm going in". Nick yells out "Wait you don't know what you're up against those aren't men, they're more like gods" and Captain America replies "I only believe in one god and he doesn't dress like that" and jumps out. Suicidal turns to Nick and says "Well we both know what I gotta do" and Fury replies "Hell this is, well it's Suicide even for you. Your powers are for short term only and you're already stretching yourself". Suicidal smirks and replies pointing to her wrist "Don't worry I got a backup in case I burn myself dry" and leaps out of the jet. As she falls Suicidal activates her wrist unit and her skyboard flys out of the jet locking onto her and falls beneath her feet. As she flies down on her board she see's Captain America's parachute hanging in the trees and from a distance notices a blue human figure running towards the fight. Further ahead is a spectacle with Thor and Iron Man trading blows shooting lightning and repulsor blasts at each other so she flies onwards.

Nearing the scene of the fight she leaps off her board and yells "Enough you two, can't you just learn to share your toys and play nice". Thor and Iron Man pause momentarily and Thor examines Suicidal and says "Tis you the one who scarred my brother. Thou art a brave warrior maiden but leave Loki to me, this is an affair of the Asgardians". Suicidal stares back at Thor and replies "Listen Motley Crue, your brother just put the beatdown on me so if you're in league with him I suggest you surrender". Tony looks at her and says "Oh dear you really put your foot in it this time" as Thor replies "You dare suggest that Thor, Son of Odin surrender? Have at thee" and raises his hammer. Iron Man shoots a repulsor at Thor knocking him over and as he recovers Suicidal comes at him with a charging punch which smashes into Thor with all her strength but does no more than anger the thunder god. As she realises his strength she begins to step back and mutters "Oh boy" and receives a mighty blow from Thor's hammer sending her flying into the air through trees and landing two hundred metres away.

Sarah feels the pain even though she is near invulnerable and as her vision grows blury she takes to her last resort and activates her wrist device which sends a boost through her body reinvigorating her. As she runs back Captain America is standing with the two men and asks Thor to put the hammer down to which Thor replies by slamming down his hammer against Captain America's shield releasing a shockwave grounding all four heroes. Very shortly after they all recover and the first observation Thor makes as he looks at Suicidal is "By my father's beard you are strong mighty warrior". Feeling the affects of the nights battle and knowing her own power limits Suicidal remarks "You boys can sort things out yourself, I've had enough of you" and jumps on her skyboard and flies back to the jet. As she flies on she sees Loki in a nearby mountain having watched everything unfold as though to his delight but she pays him no attention and continues on.

As she flies higher and closer she feels her knees tremble and her head feeling dizzy but she hangs in and makes it into the jet. Soon as she enters through the open hatch she steps off her board shaking and goes to Nick Fury and collapses in his arms. Nick looks at her in his arms as she begins to revert back to her everyday appearance shrinking to her more modest appearance and her long red hair falls around her and reverts back to her normal shorter dark hair. Nick places her on a seat and says "You crazy girl. If you can hear me I told you to ease up and look what you done to yourself. I just hope your nightmares and depression goes easy cause I need you at your best".


	5. Hellicarrier

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

LINE

_A/N - Hope you enjoy and for more info on Suicidal checkout my story "Red headed stranger". It has also dawned on me that some of my retelling may be inaccurate and not directly in line with the movie but it is a fanfic so lets just role with it. Please read and review and especially keen on feedback about my OC character._

**LINE**

Suicidal was brought in unconsicous after passing out on her mission from overexhaustion as was the side affect of her powers. As she lay in the sick ward she was having nightmares that almost shook her in her sleep. She was seeing memories she had hoped to long forget about her earlier life through to her experimentation and rescue by SHIELD. Her memory flashes to a big expensive house where she grew up but always felt out of place for many reasons and remembers running out as a young teenager in tears and covered in bruises, her last memory of home. Her nightmares continue on to several years ahead into her late teens after when she was struggling to make ends meet working various jobs to her big life changing moment when she had just closed up the shop where she was a waitress and on her way home she was attacked and kidnapped.

As her physical body twitches, her mind drifts off to being locked in a lab by Advanced Idea Mechanics where she was turned into Suicidal, a living weapon who could withstand anything and go on missions that would otherwise be classified as too extreme for other operatives as well as covert operations and infiltration. Upon reflex of being in danger or by activation of remote switch she would transform into a powered form completely different from her normal look to that of a red haired amazon with titanium hard skin, diamond edge nails, enhanced strength and agility and a change in personality that made her more willing and ready to carry out orders. A side affect was always that for as long as she was in her powered form upon return to her normal self she would have tragic nightmares and then feel sad and depressed and hope to kill herself which would guarantee dominance over her spirit.

Her mind flashes to all the deeds she had done while under mind control including assasinations of previously unatainable targets, setting off explosives while still in the building and walking out unharmed and even direct face to face killings. After two years of brainwashing and living in captivity with A.I.M. she was rescued by Nick Fury and SHIELD who helped cure her brainwashing and extended their hand of friendship and offering her a position with their team which she accepted without even the slightest hesitation and from then on her life had become far better.

As the nightmares begin to fade her body suddenly convulses as she hears Loki in her dreams. While asleep she finds herself in darkness listening to his voice as he says sadistically "You think yourself so mighty you pitiful insect. You only live because it is my will to let you carry on in suffering. Oh yes I know your secret about how much you wanted to end your life many times over when you were younger or when you woke up to the realisation of everything you did for AIM. Oh even though you were under their control it was still all you. And when you regressed back to your weaker more pathetic form how you were dominated and controlled even after the side affects wore off, even when you were yourself they still owned you. But you are sadly mistaken for all that you believe in, your control is nothing but lies and deceit". As her nightmare continued she saw flashes of all her memories long forgotten and tried to scream and block it out but Loki was in possession of her mind. Then she saw his face staring at right in front of her so life like that she could even feel his breath and see the scar on his face she had inflicted earlier. Then in her dream she heard Loki scream one last time as she awoke yelling and covered in sweat and shaking.

After she had just woken up sweating and panting with exhaustion deputy director Maria Hill came over with a small case. Maria looked at her and said "Agent Jensen what ever are we to do with you. Disobeying direct orders from Nick Fury himself and jeopardising the prisoner. Maybe if the world wasn't under threat you'd be put on suspension. Maybe you would enjoy some time off, I know how much you love your private time". Sarah composes herself and replies "What do you want Hill? Did Fury send you here to tell me off or are you just bored". Maria opened the case which contained a syringe and tablets and said "Well Jensen you really went overboard yesterday playing superhero and you didn't get a chance to take your meds. Look you know how much I like you, heck if not for you I'd be roadkill back at the old base but if I have to put up with your recovering personality for at least an hour then I'll be the one killing myself so here take your medicine".

Sarah gulped down her tablets then injected herself with a recovery formula designed by shield to combat her post Suicidal hangover. Sarah replied "Thanks Hill. Another half hour and I'll be happy as Larry. So what's next on the agenda? Any news from Black Widow"? Maria Hill replied "We've got her interrogating Loki. He thinks he's got the upper hand but she's too good he's gonna play right into her hands. Now get up, get fresh and head over to the lab". As she gets up Sarah asks "Did I miss much while I was out" and Maria replies "The skinny of it, we've got Doctor Banner on board so is Thor, and Tony Stark in all his glory".

Within the hour Sarah was in the lab with the other Avengers and everyone looked at her in shock. After a moments pause she said "What's wrong. None of you ever seen a female before" and Tony replied "So you're the same red head with the temper. Gotta admit you don't look that bad still but what about the, well you know" and made a motion like he was holding two melons on his chest and Steve yelled out "I know this one. It's hooters" trying to show that he had some understanding of modern day culture. Sarah just rolled her eyes and Black Widow replied "Steve I thought you of all people would know better" then looked at Tony shaking her head in disgust. Tony replied "Anyway what do we have on this Loki guy. Anything you can give us point break"?

Thor replied "He is my brother, though adopted he is my brother no less and he has delusions of taking over Midgard". None realised it but Loki's staff resting on a table in the back of the room was glowing but they were all oblivious. Black Widow continued "I interrogated him and from what I got he wants to unleash the Hulk on us". All eyes turned to Bruce Banner as he nervously looked around and replied "Oh come on guys I've managed to stay in control without losing it for a year. I think I have my stuff together, wouldn't you say". Tony interjected "You know what I think, I think it might actually be healthy for the big guy to get a bit of rage out" then Steve approached Tony and said "What the hell is the matter with you? Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you" and Tony replied "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist".

Thor laughs mockingly and says "Pathetic. You mortals truly think yourselves so mighty". Sarah replies "You're wrong Romanoff. I'm the one that Loki wants". Nick looks over and states "The hell does he want with you Jensen? Take a look around and think again". Black Widow approaches Sarah looking here eye to eye and says "That's right Jensen. Given you're past, it makes sense that you would be so easy to controll like a puppet. Why don't you sit this one out and go back into your cage" Sarah replies back almost yelling "Hey that's all in the past, and from what I've heard you should be the last one to talk me down". Natasha smirks and says "Well maybe I should take you down just in case. You never could take me without your powers". Tony intervenes "That's right maybe we do need to let off some steam. Isn't that right Banner". Steve again faces him and says "Why don't you suit up and we'll go a few rounds".

Everyone faces Bruce Banner as he says "I got low! I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth... and the other guy spit it out". Nick Fury pulls out his gun aimed at Bruce and orders him to lower the weapon. Bruce looks down and notices that he is holding Loki's staff and didn't even realise it, then drops it straight away breathing heavily. Just as the team gains their senses they hear a loud explosion which shakes the carrier. Fury picks up his earpiece and calls "Agent Hill what's going on" and she replies "We're under attack General we've lost an engine". Steve looks at Tony and orders "Suit up" as they ready themselves onwards.


	6. Rage in a cage

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

* * *

_A/N - Hope you enjoy and for more info on Suicidal checkout my story "Red headed stranger". It has also dawned on me that some of my retelling may be inaccurate and not directly in line with the movie but it is a fanfic so lets just role with it. I've also made some of the characters more powerful and closer to their comic book counterparts. Please read and review and especially keen on feedback about my OC character._

* * *

The explosion rocked the entire carrier setting alarms off throughout the hellicarrier. Tony, Steve and Thor sprawled out to defend against the oncoming attackers while Black Widow grabbed Bruce and told her to follow her to safety. Sarah stood by Fury and said "Alright chief let's head" but he replied "Jensen, go with Widow and Banner". Sarah replied "But sir you're the director here and it's my job to protect you". Nick took her by the shoulders and said "Look agent Jensen, right now angry man is our priority. If Bruce Banner Hulks out I need you there to hold him off cause you're the only one that can survive against the Hulk". Sarah half smiled and replied "So if the good doctor goes green I'm punching bag and target practice. Gotcha" and went off to follow.

On the lower floors Sarah went ahead with Black Widow and Bruce Banner when another explosion rocked them and sent everyone to the floor. Black Widow was trapped with her leg pinned under a piece of wreckage while Sarah fell down a flight of stairs and Bruce was knocked over and breathing heavily. Black Widow saw him starting to turn green and while trying to get herself from under the wreckage she tried to calm Bruce telling him "Fight it Bruce I know you can" but it was to no avail as his muscles began bulging through his shirt. Sarah walked up to see the events unfolding and was about to run ahead but Widow signalled her to stand back and said to Bruce "We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away". At that point Bruce turned and growled "Your life" and turned into the Hulk without the slightest bit of restraint".

Black Widow was still struggling to pull her leg out from under the wreckage as the Hulk stood over and she feared for her life but then she heard a woman's voice screaming "Hey mean and green". She turned around and saw Sarah standing with her handgun and shot two bullets at the Hulk who didn't even notice. While Hulk was distracted Sarah ran up the stairs to the overhead platform and looked down at the Hulk roaring at her, then as though without a thought she jumped on off onto the Hulks head grabbing onto his shoulders. While Sarah distracted Hulk, Black Widow managed to get herself free and stand while Hulk pulled Sarah off his head and holding her with one hand screamed at her point blank.

Black Widow pulled out her twin guns and unloaded her bullets at Hulk taking his attention and he dropped Sarah. With her heart pumping overtime and her blood rushing, the adrenaline surge kicked in and she began to transform into Suicidal. She started growing getting taller and stronger with her special customised uniform stretching together. As she grew taller her hair extended out into long crimson locks hanging down around her. Her musculature broadened and grew stronger, her skin hardened to it's near unbreakable resistance and her fingernails extended ripping through her gloves.

With her transformation complete she whistled and called out "Hey green beanz, you recognise me"? The Hulk turned around and she ran forward throwing a flying kick at him that even the Hulk felt. He struck his fist down which she evaded by somersaulting, then as he swung his arm around she leaped over doing an aerial flip over his arm then throwing a punch to his side. Suicidal grinned and said "Gonna have to do better than that" as she squared up against the Hulk, then with unexpected speed he grabbed her before she could notice and slammed her into the ground like a ragdoll then lifted both fists overhead and slammed down shaking the room but Suicidal rolled out of the way. Immediately as she got up the first thing she saw was Hulk's giant foot smashing into her and she flew back through tons of steel ripping through barely recovering but surviving. As she got stood back up she could see Hulk chasing Black Widow but Natasha managed to get away as the Hulk leaped off further into the upper levels of the carrier.

Black Widow composed herself while Suicidal stood up getting her senses back to normal after a severe beatdown by the Hulk and headed towards Natasha to make sure she was alright. As they were face to face Suicidal saw a look of shock on Black Widow's face and immediately turned around with an arrow hitting her in the shoulder. The arrow bounced off but managed to leave a scratch which angered Suicidal realising she could be hurt. She yelled to Black Widow "Stay behind me" and marched onwards towards the attacking Hawkeye who fired another arrow that bounced off her cheek then another arrow that bounced off her chest. As soon as she saw Hawkeye pressing buttons on his bow and charging a different head on his arrow Suicidal ran forth into the exploding arrowhead as Hawkeye ran backwards.

While the smoke cleared Suicidal heard footsteps then felt something bounce off her head. She looked up and saw Hawkeye leaping off her and somersaulting in mid air with his bow drawn. Immediately she caught him by the foot while the arrow shot out at Black Widow who dodged out of the way saving herself, then Suicidal restrained Hawkeye back. Despite her strength she was struggling to hold him as he would not give in so while Natasha came back in Suicidal finally managed to keep him still by holding her nails spread across his face and throat while holding him back with the other arm.

Black Widow approached and cautioned "Careful there Suicidal. We don't want him hurt but we can't take chances with him" and Suicidal replied "No worries my Russian friend, I'll keep your boyfriend good as new". Meanwhile unbeknownst to both women Hawkeye was using his free arm to unlock the bottom of his quiver and pulled out a high voltage arrowhead and drove it into Suicidal's leg. What would normally paralyse a regular person sent a shock through her body sending her back off Hawkeye and while Suicidal recoiled momentarily freeing Hawkeye he kicked Black Widow and turned around aiming his bow at Suicidal.

In the split moment that Suicidal was in pain Hawkeye pressed a button on his bow and pulled out a net arrowhead and shot out an arrow that exploded into a steel mesh net over Suicidal. As he turned around Black Widow was ready to fight and disarmed him immediately. Using her speed and agility she was able to outmanoeuvre Hawkeye and held her own against him. Meanwhile Suicidal tore through the steel net rising up to see black Widow knocking down Hawkeye unconscious. While Black Widow caught her breath Suicidal said "Aaaaw Widow I wanted to punch his lights out". Natasha took no notice of the comment and replied "I'll take care of Barton, you go upstairs. I have a feeling they might need you a lot more than I do.


	7. Battle in the sky

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

* * *

_A/N - Hope you enjoy and for more info on Suicidal checkout my story "Red headed stranger". It has also dawned on me that some of my retelling may be inaccurate and not directly in line with the movie but it is a fanfic so lets just role with it. I've also made some of the characters more powerful and closer to their comic book counterparts. Please read and review and especially keen on feedback about my OC character._

* * *

Suicidal ran up the stairs frantically leaping and rushing to the main area of the hellicarrier knowing that not only are they under siege but the Hulk is on the loose and aside from Thor and maybe Iron Man, none else on the ship could survive against the Hulk. As she was making her way up she stopped to see a gun fight between SHIELD soldiers and Loki's invaders. Suicidal knew she had to go after the Hulk but seeing the good soldiers severely outnumbered she couldn't help herself from saving them so she goes in and using her wrist mounted controls she calls in her skyboard.

Looking on the floor she found no shortage of debris and threw a chunk of cement at the oncoming soldiers to get their attention then charged in between the two groups taking gunfire then shouts to the SHIELD soldiers to fall back. The attackers press on shooting multiple rounds of machinegun fire at her but it does no more than annoy the Avenger. She runs at the soldiers catching the first one and tossing them away then comes up to the next and punches him in the face crushing the helmet. As she sees his glowing blue eyes she realises that they are under the same mind control as Clint so she understands that she must take care with them. Within the space of only a few seconds her mind flashes back to her own time under mind control much like these men and women who she is fighting right now and she collapses to the ground groaning. In a few seconds she comes back to her senses from a close range shot from a rife that knocks her over and she rises screaming in furious rage. She catches the rifle and points it up so the next shot misses then pulls the rifle to herself then shoves it into the soldiers face knocking them down.

Another soldier close by reloads a clip into their machine gun and unloads it as Suicidal walks at them again catching the machine gun and crushing it in her grip then punches the soldier in the stomach. Seeing another soldier aiming a rocket launcher at her, Suicidal leaps at them and grabbing him with one arm she throws the soldier over and snaps the rocket launcher in half. Suicidal feels a few bullets hit her in the back then hears a clicking sound and turns around to see an attacker shooting blanks. She turns around and walks towards the frightened soldier who nervously reloads their gun but the closer Suicidal gets the more nervous and clumsily the soldier struggles to reload. As the soldier takes aim Suicidal steps closer and says "I wouldn't do that if I were you" and flashes her nails at the soldier who drops their gun and puts their hands up in surrender

Her wrist unit signals the skyboard coming in and seeing it above her head she picks up the fallen machine gun and leaps onto the board. With Loki's mind controlled soldiers shooting from below she take her machine gun and while flying over she shoots down a glass panel sending them running. She hears a loud crushing noise and turns and seeing Thor flying through a wall then rises almost unphased. Suicidal flies over and hovers nearby Thor and says "Hey tall, blonde and handsome. You need a hand"? Thor replies "Aye fair Maiden. I have faced the frost giants of Jotunheim but this green one is more than a worthy adversary. In days past I would refuse thy help but now it would prove most useful".

Just then the Hulk leaps out into the fight bringing his fist down which Thor catches and counters with a strike to the jaw. Thor yells out "Sarah Jensen, buy me a moments time" and holds out his arm calling Mjolnir to him and Suicidal distracts Hulk by flying past and punching him in the face then just as swiftly flying out. Just before Mjolnir returns to Thor, Hulk manages to get another hit in knocking Thor down unable to grab his hammer. Hulk then tries to lift Thor's hammer but cannot budge it in the least as the floor around him cracks from the pressure, Suicidal flies higher then leaps down crashing into the Hulk like a comet distracting him. Just as Suicidal is about to stand the Hulk lifts her by the hair and growls at her face to face. Suicidal stares back and says "If you want a kiss it's $5 but not tongue. But since you're so big and green then here's a free kiss for you". She wraps her legs around his neck and pounds and his face but after several punches realise she's only making him angry so she opens her hands and rakes her nails at his face repeatedly leaving long bleeding claw marks across his face.

As Hulk raises his hands to cover his face Suicidal leaps off to the ground and calls back her board then jumps back on and hovers back. Before she can catch her breath Hulk uncovers his face which is completely healed within seconds and claps his hands together sending Suicidal flying and her board cracking apart. As Suicidal gets up she looks at her skyboard frowning then turns to Thor who is also standing and charges at the Hulk dodging a strike then jumping on Hulk's back trying to choke him. Suicidal is about to run in but hears a helicopter and turns around to see a gun aimed at the Hulk and she yells "Stop turn back now, you'll only make it worse". The pilot pays no attention and starts shooting then as the bullets draw closer to the Hulk, Suicidal steps in and takes the brunt of the force of te high calibre rounds but after enduring several hits from the Hulk she struggles and collapses while the firing continues and gets to the Hulk. In a fit of rage Hulk throws Thor off and charges towards the Helicopter.

As Hulk gets closer the helicopter stops firing and begins to pull back, then Suicidal gets back up and just as Hulk gets past her she leaps onto his back trying to hold him back but he begins to shake her off. Struggling to keep him still she claws his back but Hulk pays little attention to the ferocious slashing and scratching and reaching over his shoulder he grabs her throwing her into the ground again. She scurries back then leaps onto his face in hope of distracting him from attacking the helicopter but just as she's in mid air he punches her and sends her flying back through reinforced walls with the combination of her unbreakable skin and his strength. Suicidal stands up with her legs shaking and her head buzzing from the last punch. As she inches forward supporting herself against the wall she sees Thor flying towards Loki and Hulk falling after the pilot has ejected. She readies to press her wrist power booster but in her dizziness struggles and begins to collapse not knowing if she had indeed succeeded or failed.


	8. War Room

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

LINE

_A/N - Hope you enjoy and for more info on Suicidal checkout my story "Red headed stranger". It has also dawned on me that some of my retelling may be inaccurate and not directly in line with the movie but it is a fanfic so lets just role with it. I've also made some of the characters more powerful and closer to their comic book counterparts. Please read and review and especially keen on feedback about my OC character._

* * *

Jensen. Are you with me"? Sarah had just drifted off and Nick Fury called her back to her senses.

"Sorry chief, I was just thinking about something" Sarah replied and looked around to see the damaged carrier with Nick Fury in front of her, Steve opposite her at the table and Tony sitting with them restlessly. "Are Clint and Natasha alright" she asked.

Fury replied "Yeah they're fine. Clint just needed a good knock to the head to come around and Natasha's with him". "Aaaah ok. That's good" Sarah replied feigning interest in the discussion. Sarah wanted to concentrate more and hear everything but she just could not get the image of Loki's face out of her mind no matter how hard she concentrated. After her confrontation with the Hulk she powered down but took her meds so fortunately she was in a sound state of mind but was in fear that Loki wanted to make her suffer.

She came back to her senses when Nick Fury dropped a set of blood stained Captain America cards on the table and said "This was found on the body of agent Phil Coulson. He died believing in the Avengers". "What!" Sarah shouted out, "Come again".

Nick took a deep breath and said "Agent Jensen, while you were defending against Hulk and the attacking soldiers Phil Coulson was killed by Loki. I'm awfully sorry but he went down fighting and there was nothing anyone could've done".

Sarah slammed her hands on the table and tears began to fall from her eyes as she wept. Nick Fury came over to comfort her but she yelled out "This isn't fair! I'm Suicidal, I'm indestructible, and I should have been there to protect him. Do you know how many times I've wanted to take my own life but I couldn't. With all the things I've done in my life I barely even deserve to be here, I mean look at you all. Nick Fury, war hero and super spy and director of an international peace keeping organisation. Captain America, the living legend and symbol of our nation. And Tony Stark, billionaire, inventor, Iron Man and one of the most brilliant men alive. What am I even doing here"?

Nick Fury was about to approach Sarah but Steve stepped in and said to her "Ms Jensen, I read your profile. I know your past and what you've done but I assure you ma'am that if Nick Fury had reason to save you and if he believed you were worthy of being up here then I can't damn well argue now can I. And just as I believe in you so does Iron Man and Nick Fury and agent Phil Coulson sure as hell believed in you. So do you want to deny a dead man his last wish soldier"? Sarah felt her spirit lift and was about to wipe her tears away but as she looked into a window she was certain she saw Loki's face and screamed out covering her head.

Steve helped her up and asked "Sarah what's wrong"? She yelled back "It's Loki he's after me". Stark got up and said "Loki wants you? What makes you think so, he already totalled our base". Sarah was breathing heavily and replied "It's ever since Germany. When we were fighting him just before you arrived I was in Suicidal mode and I scratched his face and gave him this scar. Since then I see him everywhere. In my dreams, in reflections. Sometimes I even hear his voice. I'm sorry Nick I took my antidote but it's just not enough" and ran off.

Tony looked over to Nick Fury and enquired "Ok now since you've opened up about phase two and project Avenger, why don't you spill on Jensen".

Nick Fury replied to him "Fine it's just as well you should know. That poor girl's been suffering from depression for years and since AIM got their dirty hands on her it made things worse. Normally when she gets energised and becomes the indestructible redhead it triggers a personality change which is completely free spirited and uninhibited. However when she gets back to Sarah she spends hours, sometimes days in depression where she suffers heavy nightmares and wants nothing more than to kill herself. The guys in our lab cooked up an antidote for her to help her cope and so far it's been good but I guess that Coulson's death just sent her over the edge".

* * *

_**Later**_

"Knock Knock", Sarah was lying in her quarters contemplating her next move when she heard knocking on the door. She opened and saw Captain America standing before her and addressed her "Sarah, please if you hear me out. I was just talking with Stark and we're very certain we know Loki and his next move". Sarah emotionlessly replied "What makes you think I'm coming"?

Steve replied "Loki's more than a challenge alone and we think he might have an army of his own. Agent Jensen we need Suicidal. We need you".

Sarah paced back and said "Cap don't get me wrong I want to take down that sonnuva bitch and save the people down there but, well I'm scared if he gets in control of me. Can you imagine what he could do with my power"? Captain America grinned and replied "Nothing to fear Sarah, you'll be fine long as you're with us. Now I hear Tony's got something for you down in the lab. ".

Sarah wandered down to Tony's lab ever curious. When she arrived she saw Tony Stark with a team of engineers working on various tech and then she caught Tony's eye. "Miss Sarah Jensen" he greeted her in his usual eccentric manner". "You want coffee? Cause we've got a mean cap machine. Anyway I thought you might be a bit worried going into the fray now so I've prepared some upgrades for you".

"Upgrades"? Sarah enquired. Tony replied "Yes some improvements. Now these SHIELD engineers aren't as good as the ones I employ, No offence guys, but we put together something for you. Come along now".

Tony took Sarah to a large desk and there lay two small circular discs slightly larger than a coin and looked similar to Tony's heartpiece. While she looked on puzzled Tony picked them both up and instructed her "Right here you have to booster discs similar to the unit in your wrist gizmo. Now while that works as a one off this set will work as per command and whenever you need it".

"So why are there two" she enquired. "Tony continued "Now this here is the fun part. This uses a similar power supply to my heart battery so it can just go on and on till you get bored, Literally! The larger one goes whack on your back" and he stuck it onto the lower of Sarah's back and she jumped and said in surprise "Tony! Give a girl some warning next time".

Tony continued "Right I'll remember that. Now the smaller one goes on your chest and registers you're heartbeat and sends a signal to the disc on your back so that if you're running out of juice it stimulates you're adrenaline centre and makes you go harder for longer. In short, it regulates your adrenaline levels which in turn provide you with your powers". Sarah looked in amazement and said "Well you weren't wasting any time".

Tony replied "Thank you Sarah, now this disc for your chest is really tricky so perhaps I can fit it for you"? Sarah smirked and said "Yeah. Right! Not today Romeo". Stark sighed and said "You know I really, really like you a lot more when you're powered up. Anyway let's move along. Now I heard that you got your board pulverised by Hulk and well since I figure you might need a replacement I got to work on something I had lying around".

As Tony pulled off the covering sheet Sarah looked in amazement at flying skyboard which looked very similar to her old one but more high tech and in red and yellow colour. With a big smile on her face she said "Well Mr Stark you really have outdone yourself. I'm not surprised that you chose the red and gold but I don't know if I can learn to operate this baby".

Tony came over to her side and put his hand on her shoulder and said "It's easier than riding a bike. It's got the same basic features as you're old one with anti gravity engine, thrusters and remote operation but here's where we begin to have some fun". Tony pulled out a small remote control and headset and continued "This is remote control and voice operated. You can strap this to your wrist like before or just talk into it. The Skyboard Mark II has artificial intelligence, GPS, FM radio and internet connectivity. But you won't need that today, maybe for later but moving on this has Starktech software which means you can interface with the SHIELD database and directly communicate and lock on with any particular objects or targets of interest".

"Targets of interest" Sarah enquired.

Tony replied "Yes like say you want to track a jet or a moving object. Well the nifty little camera here can lock on and send a visual to your glasses and bang that's it".

Sarah grew more curious and asked "What glasses? My vision's perfectly healthy".

Tony lifted a pair of purple glasses and said "Here try these. Now I really wanted to go with red and gold but Purple seems more your color. They're directly linked to the board systems and they go with the earpiece and microphone. In short, you'll be one hell of a unit. Now then, what was that you said about me being one of the most brilliant men in the world"?

Sarah replied "Hmmm you know I can't seem to remember. But I still say that you are somewhat remarkable".

"Oh how funny" replied Tony. "Now we leave in an hour. You'll be going with Cap and the gang while I take care of some personal business. But you might wanna take the board and see if you can outfly a speeding jet".

"I'll be sure to give it a try" replied Sarah then went off after giving Tony a thank you hug.

* * *

She made her way down to her quarters to get ready for the impending battle ahead. The hallways were quiet and deserted since all the maintenance staff where out on repairs and all the agents were on full alert. Just before she arrived to her room she heard someone calling "Agent Jensen. Could you please wait a moment". She turned around to see a fellow SHIELD agent running down the hall right up to her.

He was of average height with light hair and glasses and appeared to be no more than thirty years old. "Can I help you" Sarah asked.

The agent replied "Yes Ms Jensen, there was something I needed to ask…" then unexpectedly he cut off and lunged at Sarah grabbing her by the forearms and pressing her against a wall then faced her panting heavily. Sarah pushed against his strength but even though he was of average size she found his strength to far exceed his appearance. Sarah was not as strong as Captain America or as well trained as Black Widow but using evasive manoeuvring and SHIELD training she managed to escape the position going under the agents arm but his grip on her remained as he put her in a hold with one arm twisted behind her back and the other across her body. When she looked up, what she saw in the reflection startled her to the core.

She looked into a window and saw the reflection of Loki exactly mirroring the agent holding her. His black hair, piercing green eyes and scarred face made him unmistakable as the one was toying with her mind. "What the hell are you" Sarah called out.

The reflection of Loki holding her replied back "You know exactly what I am insect. I am a god and ruler of you miserable planet. I know you so called Avengers are going to try stop me, so I just wanted to say that I bid thee welcome for you will face my army and I swear that you will die a slow and painful death by my own hand". To further humiliate Sarah, the agent lifted her arm rubbing the back of her hand against his face which in the reflection appeared as though she was rubbing against Loki's face, then with a sick smile he dropped her arm down and restrained her again.

Sarah's heart rate began to pick up triggering her transformation but this time she resisted not wanting to show the slightest sign of fear towards Loki. She looked at Loki's eyes in his reflection and said "You know something Loki, you look different to the first time I saw you. Did you do anything to your face, cause on earth we have some good plastic surgeons"?

She saw the reflection of Loki releasing one arm and grabbing onto his face where she had scarred him in their first encounter. Now that the agent released one arm she attempted to escape but with his free arm he restrained her by the throat slamming her into the wall with superhuman strength which hurt her. The agent turned to face the window so that Sarah could see Loki's face looking back at her. Now Sarah was hurt and angry, she slowly began to turn into Suicidal. She did not want to risk hurting the agent so she began kicking at the floor and pounding the wall but could not break Loki's grip.

Looking at the twisted reflection smiling at her she yelled "Next time we meet, I will do far worse to you than just a little scratch", and ran her nails up the steel wall behind her sending sparks shooting out.

Loki laughed back and replied "Is that all you have with which to threaten me"? With her other arm she reached over to the agents head and grabbed him over the top with her long nails pointed down into Loki's face and said "Why don't you face me yourself coward. You claim to be an almighty god yet you hide behind a human".

Loki again laughed and said "Sheath your filthy claws human" and clicked his fingers then immediately the window shattered and Loki's image disappeared. Sarah released the agent and kneeled down panting, then she looked down checking herself and her hair and realised she was in her normal form as though nothing had transpired. She looked around and saw the shattered window and marks on the wall then the SHIELD agent stood up and said "Sorry to be rude but was I just here a moment ago"?

Sarah ran into her room wondering if Loki could simply take her powers away but it gave her no pause. She was more ready and willing to fight side by side with the Avengers and to take down Loki.


	9. Battle begins

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

* * *

_A/N - Hope you enjoy and for more info on Suicidal checkout my story "Red headed stranger". It has also dawned on me that some of my retelling may be inaccurate and not directly in line with the movie but it is a fanfic so lets just role with it. I've also made some of the characters more powerful and closer to their comic book counterparts. Please read and review and especially keen on feedback about my OC character._

* * *

Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow flew in the SHIELD jet to the epicentre where Loki was to summon his army. Meanwhile Suicidal flew nearby and was testing out her new board flying in loops around the jet doing aerial flips and figure 8's. Hawkeye radioed in to her through the earpiece "Hey Susie. I don't mind the display you're putting on out there but cap wants you in to talk strategy".

Suicidal steadied her board and replied "Susie? Is that some kind of short for Suicidal? Cause you know there's a reason I have that name. So anyway can't you just tell me the plan over the com link I'm really loving this new board Stark made for me. Hey speaking of Tony where is he anyway"?

Hawkeye replied "Listen Suicidal I was not asking you if you wanting to come inside or not. If Captain America tells you to get in, you don't question you follow orders".

"Fine, open the hatch I'm getting in" replied Suicidal. The hatch opened and Suicidal flew in and jumped off her board to join the others.

Captain America began speaking "Alright so here's the story. Loki right now is in Stark Tower and there's every chance that the aliens are very well on their way so we got to get our priorities straight. Yes we'll be under attack and we have to take down the aliens but we have am even bigger responsibility and that's protecting civilians".

Suicidal enquired "What about the aliens. I mean we're gonna have to do something about them right"?

Captain America replied "Well right now Tony Stark's looking after that department". The Avengers continued on landing in the scene of the action.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Tony Stark had just flown in and disengaged his armour and was standing pouring himself a drink as Loki approached. As if without a care Tony said "Look here Loki. One way or another you're going to lose".

Loki laughed and said "What have I to fear".

Tony took a sip of his drink and replied "The Avengers. Yes that's what we call ourselves, and Earths mightiest heroes kind of thing".

Loki replied "Yes I have met you're so called Avengers".

Tony then said back to him "Correct now let's do a headcount here: Your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, the living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; an indestructible babe with a death wish; a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them".

Growing angry Loki walks closer to Tony and said "I have an army"! Tony replied "We have a Hulk"!

* * *

The SHIELD jet landed and out stepped Captain America with his star spangled shield in hand. Following him where Black Widow with her shock gauntlets and guns at the ready, Hawkeye with a full quiver of arrows and Suicidal with skyboard under her arm. As the jet took off they all turned to see a group of Chitauri flying overhead shooting from above sending people running and a massive explosion. Captain America called to the team "Alright just like we planned. Natasha and Clint you two spread out together and save the civilians, I'll stand guard here and Suicidal, you've got altitude, I need you to help people that are high up".

All nodded in approval then Hawkeye pointed up and said "Cap, you might want to check that out"?

They all turned and looked as Loki threw Tony Stark out the window. As Tony flew down his newest suit followed and as he fell it locked onto him and within the instant covered him head to toe. Metres away from the ground Iron Man stabilised and flew back up threw the air blasting away at the chitauri taking them down as he went through shooting out repulsor blasts and rockets at them.

_A/N – I realise this chapter was short and more of a filler but there'll be plenty more action come next chapter._


	10. The heat of battle

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

* * *

_A/N - Hope you enjoy and for more info on Suicidal checkout my story "Red headed stranger". It has also dawned on me that some of my retelling may be inaccurate and not directly in line with the movie but it is a fanfic so lets just role with it. I've also made some of the characters more powerful and closer to their comic book counterparts. Please read and review and especially keen on feedback about my OC character._

* * *

The chitauri swarmed the city like a plague attacking everything in their path destroying buildings and vehicles ahead. Captain America held his ground using his shield to provide cover to the surrounding civilians then whenever he had the chance he would throw out his shield at passing chitauri knocking them to the ground or blowing them up. Hawkeye and Black Widow worked together harmoniously saving kids from a bus with one doing the rescue and the other standing guard then they repeated the sequence looking out for each other while protecting the people. Suicidal meanwhile flew above on her skyboard to higher levels where the others couldn't reach. With her upgraded Mark II board and digital glasses she used voice recognition with the board to manoeuvre faster and steadier and scanned the area for dangers.

Chitauri soldiers shot at the buildings exploding windows and walls and the people inside hung on for dear life. Suicidal flew past as a man had just lost his grip and fell off and caught him with one arm mid air then flew past another collapsing building and grabbed another victim with her other arm. With both civilians in her arms she dropped them off nearby not too far from battle then went back in to repeat her rescues. As Suicidal was flying she saw four chitauri lined up on their flying platforms with their guns pointed at an office block window with all the workers inside huddling in fear. Just as the chitauri were about to open fire they heard a scream "EAT GRAVITY" and turned around, then before they could react Suicidal flew past with her arm extended out and knocked them all off with a clothesline as she swooped past and watched as they all dropped to the ground.

She paused briefly to check the office workers who looked in shock then as no one appeared harmed she flew away managing to snatch one of their guns. "What the hell was that thing? Sure as hell might've been one of them" said one of the men in the room then another replied "Are you nuts, she just took out four of them and saved our lives. Dunno who or what she is, probably some kind of space babe".

Finally one young woman stood up and said "Seriously do none of you know who that is? The red hair, the flying board, that's Suicidal. She's a local neighbourhood hero and now she's out there fighting for us". Another man in the room then got up and said "You for real, that's Suicidal! I heard she saved like ten people in a massive fire one time. The firemen couldn't go in and the place was falling apart, then just when the roof collapsed everyone thought that was it but she saved everyone up on that fourth floor. They wanted to give her a medal or something but she just disappeared afterwards". He ran closer to the window and screamed out "Hey Suicidal. Go get them" and the rest cheered along with him.

* * *

Suicidal raced forward on her Skyboard into an oncoming barrage of chitauri squadron shooting down into the ground. She pulled out the chitauri gun and blasted one of them off then coming closer she yelled out "Ten to one guys, sounds even to me". She charged towards the attacking chitauri taking several shots which she could easily shrug off but then several more shots knocked her spinning back. Seeing the civilians running to safety and the area almost deserted she flew up again but then another troop of chitauri appeared. "Oh sugar" she thought to herself but without hesitation flew towards them tanking several shots but after a heavy concentration of focused fire she flew off her board crushing a car beneath her and losing the gun while her while her board spun out of control.

Suicidal pressed into her glasses to check the whereabouts of her team-mates and saw Hawkeye and Black Widow nearby. She radioed in to Hawkeye and said "Hey bird boy I need your help". He replied "What do you need you poor excuse for a pornstar"?

She giggled back and said "You really know how to make a girl feel special. Listen I'm just behind you with about twenty five of those uglies on my back. Can you give me a distraction?" Hawkeye replied "Anything for you barbie doll. One smokescreen coming right up".

Hawkeye shot out an arrow and as it hit the incoming chitauri it blew up into a thick cloud of smoke giving Suicidal the perfect distraction. "Board: Find me" she called into her earpiece and instantaneously her board flew to her and stopped nearby and she jumped onto it and flew up into the cloud as it was beginning to clear. She flew in just beneath their flying vehicles just as they came back to their senses and two of them the first to spot her began shooting. She dodged the first shot and deflected the second shot then coming in underneath she held her arms outstretched and fingers pointed up and sliced underneath one of the platforms with one arm then coming past another one clawed through the platforms engine underneath and finally as she was leaving the cluster of chitauri she quickly slashed underneath another craft.

As she got out she could hear from behind the sound of one of the crafts spiralled downwards while two of the platforms exploded taking out some of the surrounding chitauri. Realising she could not repeat that attack she yelled out "Hey fellas. Tag you're it" and flew higher speedily to draw fire away from the civilians. As she flew higher she dodged and manoeuvred her way out they kept shooting at her but with less numbers they could not overwhelm her so easily. As she dodged around the buildings using her board and glasses as a guide several of the chitauri ships broke off while others crashed into buildings.

She flew past Stark Tower and quickly just managed to catch a glimpse Thor battling with Loki. It look even and although Thor knew about his brothers actions and wanted to punish him Thor was holding back but appeared to be bleeding while Loki was holding a dagger. She looked back just as she passed by to see Thor knocking back Loki and he rolled off the building and she smiled as she flew on drawing the chitauri fire. She suddenly heard her ear com ring and answered "This is 1800 Suicidal". The voice replied "Suicidal it's Cap", and suddenly she felt embarrassed but she knew he wasn't one for much humour.

He continued "The numbers are dropping up there, how are you doing"? She replied "Not too bad Captain just leading them away from civilians and thinning them out".

Captain America replied "Good work soldier. I, hang on I've got another feed coming in. This is Captain America".

The voice in the earpiece replied "Steve, its Iron Man. I'm bringing the party over to you".


	11. The battle rages on

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

* * *

_A/N - Hope you enjoy and for more info on Suicidal checkout my story "Red headed stranger". It has also dawned on me that some of my retelling may be inaccurate and not directly in line with the movie but it is a fanfic so lets just role with it. I've also made some of the characters more powerful and closer to their comic book counterparts. Please read and review and especially keen on feedback about my OC character._

* * *

Suicidal continued to draw out the chitauri then something came up on her radar as her glasses indicated Iron Man flying past behind her followed by an enormous object. She spoke into her headset "Board: 180" and her board spun around then her heart skipped a beat after what she saw. A giant leviathan like flying ship flew after Iron Man and devastated the pursuing chitauri in its path and continued after Iron Man.

She looked down seeing all of the Avengers including Thor standing below with the giant armoured serpent heading towards them and with a deep breath followed Iron Man. She flew past the serpent noticing how it was carrying an army of chitauri and though they did not attack they were screaming and snarling at her. She wanted to attack as the leviathan came closer to the avengers but knew full well it would be useless and dangerous, and then as she came closer she noticed Bruce Banner standing below. "Oh no, oh no, oh no he's gonna get himself killed" She thought to herself and flew faster hoping to intercept the hit.

As she was speeding down she called into Captain America's earpiece but he was busy talking to Banner. Sarah managed to overhear Captain America saying "Doctor Banner, I think now might be a good time for you to get angry".

Bruce through away his glasses and replied "That's my secret, Cap: I'm always angry" and automatically ripped through his clothes and turned into the gargantuan green Hulk and punched the Leviathan square in the face killing it with one blow.

Suicidal flew on downwards and landed with the avengers and said "So I see the party's carrying on without me". Iron Man hovered down as the chitauri came out in overwhelming numbers surrounding the Avengers. The seven heroes all stood back to back in closed formation and readied themselves. The Hulk let out a massive roar and flexed his enormous muscles, Hawkeye pulled out an arrow preparing his bow and taking aim while Thor raised his hammer ready to strike. Black Widow reloaded her guns, Captain America adjusted his shield to position and next to him Suicidal adjusted her wrist unit to give her an extra power charge up and flexed her hands brandishing her claws. Iron Man charged his repulsors and said "Call it, Captain".

Captain America took charge and called out "All right, listen up! Until we can close that portal up there, what we need is containment. Barton: I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark: you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Thor: you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning - light the bastards up"!

He turned to the two women of the team and continued "Natasha, Jensen. You two and me: we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk: smash"!

* * *

Iron Man took off with Hawkeye dropping him onto a nearby building while Thor flew to the top of the highest skyscraper and unleashed his lightning fury and Hulk leaped into the air smashing into two hovercrafts and annihilating every chitauri in his path. Natasha, Steve and Sarah huddled together as the chitauri closed in and on Steve's mark they attacked. Captain America now on the offensive was utilising his shield masterfully making it bounce off multiple targets knocking each down with a single hit and in the midst of all the combat he even managed to help the local police in their strategy. Natasha was also holding her own with use of her handguns as well as unarmed combat training with the help of her shock gauntlets which let her take down each enemy in close quarters.

Suicidal was for the first time in the fight without her skyboard and would rely strictly on her powers and combat skills. Fortunately she was well versed in the use of her powers and was supercharged from her adrenaline booster while the chitauri were still unaware of her abilities and they fired at her with half the shots missing thanks to her incredible agility while other single shots she shrugged off. One chitauri charged at her and she responded with a backflip kick that sent the chitauri attacker flying. Seeing that firepower was futile a group of a dozen chitauri charged into Sarah bludgeoning her with their weapons and overwhelming her as they attacked.

She began to take the hits drawing them in closer then once she had a chance she went on the offence against the chitauri swarm surrounding her. She began swinging her fists taking them down with her raw power then when she got more space began to use her acrobatics and agility to enhance her fighting and take down larger quantities. Finding one attacking target she caught the attacker lifting it over her head and slamming the alien into the ground, then just as she was ready to deliver the finishing blow she heard a noise behind her.

She turned around and saw three chitauri standing with their guns aimed and in coordinating an attack blasted her and sent her flying several metres across. Slowly recovering, Sarah charged forward and as the three combined blasters began to power up again she leaped forward slashing through the weapons with her claw like nails disarming her attackers then without pause lunged at them throwing one into a building wall while uppercutting the second one and then finished off the third with her claws.

She turned to her two teammates who were discussing the tesseract at the top of Stark Tower and heard Captain America say "Natasha can you take care of the generator" and she replied "Sure. I'll just need a boost". She ran at Captain America who was seated with his shield facing up Natasha jumped onto his shield pushing off into a Chitauri hovercraft taking out the rear guard then taking over the controls aiming for Stark Tower.

Suicidal ran over to Captain America and yelled "Rogers how you holding up"? Steve replied "We've got them on the run but I don't like the look of that" and pointed to a room full of chitauri holding a group of people hostage. Captain America threw his shield at one of the chitauri then as the shield flew he leaped onto a car then bounced off onto a street pole then into the room. Suicidal watched in wonder of his agility and relentlessness and was about to call in her board but instead called out "10 out of 10 Cap. Now let's see if I can wow the judges" and charged into the building jumping one storey up against the wall then climbed up the wall using her nails to dig into the concrete.

When she arrived she was too late for Captain America had taken out the Chitauri and looked at Sarah and said "Next time, try to keep up" but as swiftly as he made his remark his expression turned to horror as his eyes drew to an explosive device. Suicidal and Captain America looked at each other then at the hostages inside and Steve said "We can't save everyone here, hell we can't even save ourselves".

Suicidal said to him "Well guess it's time to live up to my name. Get your red, white and blue arse to safety" and jumped onto the bomb covering it with her body as it ticked away. Steve ran forward wanting to pull her off but the bomb went off and Steve jumped covering himself with his shield as he went out the window. The explosion sent Suicidal flying through the sky and while she only sustained several cuts, her body felt like she got hit by a truck and her head was wringing so she could barely get her bearings right. As she came down, the Stark tech she was wearing activated as her adrenaline skyrocketed and she fell back down crushing the pavement beneath her and slowly getting up.

As she crawled up catching her breath Captain America ran over to help her up and said "That was one crazy stunt you pulled there SJensen. Are you sure you can continue"?

Sarah stood up coming from her knees and replied "Yeah I can go another round. You know the more I slow down the weaker I'll get so bring them on". With the area cleared Suicidal and Captain America ran down the street into another mob of chitauri and as they readied for combat Thor's hammers flew down erupting in lightning sending the chitauri scattering, then Thor flew closer summoning his hammer back and stood by his two teammates.

Captain America came up to Thor and said "Thor you're looking good and strong" and Thor replied "Aye Captain America. I was watching from above and thought you may need thy help".

Captain America replied "Well a helping hand never hurt. Let's go" and watched as another armada of chitauri came at them from land and air.

Just as they were about to attack Suicidal grabbed Steve by the arm and said "Wait, Captain. With Thor here we can spread out. If it's ok I can take another area".

Steve replied "Well with Thor we can take it, but stay close so we can come over your way if there's trouble" and looked over at the Mighty Thor who was deflecting the incoming laser blasts.

Suicidal called in her board and quickly jumped on as it was mid air and screamed back "Thanks Cap. I'm going after Loki".

Captain America yelled "Wait get back here you can't go after him alone. Thor do something"

Thor replied "I say thee nay Captain. That Sarah Jensen has proven herself a fearsome battle maiden and I fear not for her but for my brother who doth stand against her. For now my battle is by your side"

Still concerned Steve asked "But it's Loki, do you honestly think she can take him" and Thor replied "She fought courageously by my side as we battled the green giant. Let her face Loki in battle" then he raised his hammer to the incoming chitauri and bellowed out "HAVE AT THEE"!


	12. To battle a god

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

* * *

_A/N - Hope you enjoy and for more info on Suicidal checkout my story "Red headed stranger". It has also dawned on me that some of my retelling may be inaccurate and not directly in line with the movie but it is a fanfic so lets just role with it. I've also made some of the characters more powerful and closer to their comic book counterparts. Please read and review and especially keen on feedback about my OC character._

* * *

Suicidal chased after the chitauri hovercrafts through the sky in search for Loki then using her glasses she linked into the shield recognition server and matched Loki's description and followed him. She came up behind and as she flew past Hawkeye on a rooftop she saw him fire an arrow into Loki's eye, then just as it approached from the side Loki caught the arrow without paying the slightest attention. As he caught the arrow Sarah saw the opening and using the distraction she flew into his hovercraft and leaped off tackling Loki. Both plummeted down as Suicidal tackled him but none could get manage to attack as both fell onto a rooftop.

As they recovered, Suicidal leaped onto Loki and began to swipe at his face but he pulled out his dagger and deflected her attack as sparks flew when his dagger clashed with her nails. Finding an opening chance Loki threw Suicidal off himself and leaped to his feet dagger in hand and went forth to plunge the dagger into her heart. Suicidal managed to catch his arm and as she held it to protect herself she went for his throat with her spare arm but Loki was swift and managed to catch her. Both stood at a stalemate with Loki's dagger into Suicidal's heart and her claws to his throat.

As they both struggled against each other Suicidal said "Third time around pretty boy. And this time I promise I won't hold back" and pushed on as her nails came closer and closer to slashing his throat.

Loki began to look frightened and weakened from his fight with Thor then suddenly pushed Suicidal away with a surge of strength to her shock and replied "Yes tis our third battle and you still haven't learned that you cannot match my strength" and threw his dagger at Suicidal.

Suicidal attempted to leap out of the way but the dagger caught her across the leg. As she stood up bruised and bloodied Loki pulled out his staff and blasted her off the roof. Loki shook his head and muttered "Filthy wench" and turned away then heard a voice from behind saying "Hey scarface, get back here". He turned around and watched as Suicidal rose up on her skyboard which saved her on her way down.

Loki went back with his staff in hand and screamed out "Why do you bother to fight me human? Do you not realise that I am a god and you are a weak insignificant speck of nothing".

Suicidal breathing heavily from her fall replied "You know something slim, you look weak. No projectile illusions, no mind games. I bet you're good looking brother must've cracked you pretty hard with that hammer of his" and charged into him on her skyboard.

As she came closer about slam into Loki he held up his arm and her board flew over him and began to spin uncontrollably. Loki looked at Suicidal with a stern look and replied "You dare call me weak. I will show you my true power" and motioned his hand to the side and Suicidal went flying into a wall. Loki repeated the motion throwing her around with his mind like a toy slamming her into the floor of the roof then into a wall again and then toyed with her for his amusement sending the her spinning in circles.

Suicidal was struggling to breathe and could not balance but then in the midst of all the flying a realisation hit her. She noticed that Loki's focus was solely on the board and she herself was in no way restrained so as the board began spin she quickly caught a moment and disconnected herself from the foot holds and leaped at Loki kicking him in the chest and sending him tumbling across the roof. Loki held out his arm to summon the board back to hit Suicidal but with a press of a button on her wrist the board switched off and fell.

Loki stood up watching Suicidal come at him with her hands spread out and she said to him "See here's the thing. When I work for Fury he's always like watch the claws agent, careful with those claws Suicidal, you could hurt someone. Well right now, I couldn't care less that I'm gonna make you my personal little scratching pole. Maybe I'll start by adding some symmetry to your face".

Loki held out his staff and replied "Well then, let's see if you can match you're words with you fierceness" and both charged into combat. Suicidal drew in at close range throwing a punch into his face which Loki deflected with his staff and repeated deflecting her kick then threw a backhanded strike against her face sending her back then spun around tripping her onto one knee and punched her in the face.

Loki looked down at her and said "It's truly a shame to destroy one such as magnificent as yourself. Had you not been so strong willed I may have made you my queen" and slammed his staff at Suicidal but she avoided him by barely an inch. While she tried to stand leaning over onto the floor she looked at her wrist and realised she had enough energy to boost for another charge which although wouldn't heal her it would give her energy and strength. Loki came over as she was about to hit the switch and caught her by the arm and said "No, I will not allow that".

He twisted her arm behind her back then in a final attempt she threw her arm over her shoulder with her nails pointed at his face but Loki caught her arm with lightning fast speed. Holding her by both arms he whispered in her ear "Do me one favour before you die. I want to hear you scream in agony."

With both arms twisted behind her with superior strength she heaved forward and kicked back at Loki and then spun around with a hook punch into his jaw and finally finished off with a backflip kick bringing Loki down. As she went over to finish him off, Loki stood up and grabbed Suicidal by the throat lifting her off the ground. She looked down at his wicked smile as he said "Well doesn't this bring back memories. As I recall this is how we first met".

Sarah could feel him crushing her throat and felt helpless against his strength then finally she grabbed his arm and raked her claws into his skin forcing Loki to release her and fall back in pain as she recovered gathering her breath. Loki held onto his bleeding hand while Suicidal caught her breath finally standing up and breathing heavily said "You say you're a god Loki. Then how come you're bleeding"?

Enraged Loki fired a blast at Suicidal which she dodged and rolled across the floor coming within striking distance of Loki. He slammed his staff down at her but Suicidal caught it with one arm then with the other swiped Loki on the side of his chest leaving a bloody trail of claw marks and sent Loki back in pain. Loki grabbed onto his chest cringing in pain and just managed to evade as Suicidal came at him again just missing him and tearing his cape. Loki held his staff by the end and slashed across with the blade in an enormous circle as Suicidal ran at him and just as the staff was about to connect she leaped over and came down scratching Loki on the shoulder.

Loki's snarling face showed his pain but he did not slow down. Standing with his side to Suicidal he rammed the butt end of the staff into her chin and kicked her back. Suicidal resisted with all her strength and charged forward clawing down Loki's chest with one arm sending him to the floor bent over. Sarah turned momentarily at the sound of an explosion but then came back up to Loki from the behind pulling his head back by the chin and holding her nails against his throat.

As she looked down she spoke to him "You say you wanted to make me your queen. I don't know what's worse; you thinking that I would actually like you or that you seriously though that a skinny, creepy guy like you would have a chance in hell with me. All those nightmares, those visions and that hell you put me through. I should just kill you right now but I'm an Avenger. And I won't bring myself to your level".

Loki was trying to speak so Suicidal pulled closer and listened to him say "You speak of hell. Yet you know nothing of it. But I have already seen hell first hand". And suddenly Suicidal felt something grab her from behind. She looked down and saw Loki fade away with an evil grin and realised he used an illusion to trick her and now she struggled as he held her with the staff at her throat choking her.

As she struggled Loki said to her "I tire of you wench. See you in the afterlife". As he proceeded to choke her she began raking her nails into his leg but he did not give in and held tight. Desperately she continued and then repeating with her other arm was too much for Loki and he let go. Just as she pulled away and turned around Loki struck her across the stomach with the blade of his staff dropping her to the ground bleeding.

He looked down paying no attention to his wounds and said "Well you claim to be invincible. Yet how is it you bleed" and slashed again aiming his blade to her throat with his blade as she fell back lifting her arms in defence feeling the blade cut across her arms. She yelled out in pain seeing the blood coming out of her arms and stood up and turned around to run but before she could run she felt Loki's blade down her back and collapsed bleeding.

As she crawled to her skyboard Loki grabbed her by her hair and dragged her across the ground screaming "You dare humiliate Loki with your filthy claws. You challenged me knowing this would be the outcome, for not even your hardened skin could withstand my blade".

Loki lifted her by the hair over the edge of the roof and held his blade against her throat caressing her skin and readied himself to kill her. Just before he drew the killing stroke Loki heard something coming in, then as he turned around and saw Captain America's shield flying into him. The shield strike sent him flying back dropping Suicidal to the ground impacting into the earth. She looked around beginning to feel weaker but would not surrender or give up on her fellow avengers. She looked up to see Loki standing on the roof and with a mighty heave he thrust his spear into the rooftop and sent an energy blast all the way through. The entire corner of the building began to collapse onto Suicidal and she could not escape and braced herself for impact. Bricks, glass and steel fell around her and hit her harmlessly but finally a large piece of the building collapsed on her bringing her down.

As Suicidal lay pinned under the enormous chunk of debris she struggled but could not move it the slightest bit. Loki appeared above her smiling regardless of his wounds and mockingly said to her "You see I know you're weakness. You can withstand almost anything but you're strength is naught. For all you think of yourself so mighty, you truly are pathetic and weak". Suicidal continued to push the construct on top of her but could not move it in the least. As she desperately pounded and clawed at the structure to no avail, Loki held up his staff and sent out a beacon light and screamed "Chitauri warriors. Come to your master and destroy this wench" and leaped onto a passing hovercraft speeding away.


	13. A warriors peril

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

* * *

_A/N - Hope you enjoy and for more info on Suicidal checkout my story "Red headed stranger". It has also dawned on me that some of my retelling may be inaccurate and not directly in line with the movie but it is a fanfic so lets just role with it. I've also made some of the characters more powerful and closer to their comic book counterparts. Please read and review and especially keen on feedback about my OC character._

* * *

Suicidal lay trapped under a huge slap of construction unable to remove it. Her strength was limited but she pounded and clawed at the rubble but to no avail and she was still trapped. Her glasses picked up a platoon of chitauri coming in and she called into her headset to the avengers but it picked up nothing but static after being damaged in the collapse. As she saw the armada of chitauri approach she yelled for help at the top of her lungs but none of the Avengers were close enough to hear. The chitauri began closing in becoming more visible and several leaped off their hovercrafts and came closer to her with weapons drawn.

Attempting at a last resort she managed to throw one brick at the incoming chitauri but that did nothing but enrage them further as a laser blast hit her in the face destroying her headset. Another fired a shot in her stomach knocking the wind out of her then another shot to the head sent a searing pain through her skull. She held up her arms to protect herself but she could still feel the smashing impact especially after getting knocked around by Loki and taking an explosion. As she continued being pummelled by the chitauri's attacks and thought that it would all be over she thought back over her life as Suicidal and her place with the Avenges. Sarah Jensen always knew that she and Suicidal existed as one and that the Amazonian redhead was just her deepest desire made real by experimentation. If anyone told her that she would meet her end as the invincible Suicidal she would just laugh it off knowing how mighty her powered form is but she never imagined she would be fighting aliens and Norse gods.

Suddenly she felt the ground beneath her tremble sending shockwaves through the earth. She opened her eyes and with her blurred vision she saw a giant shadow standing above her, then as her vision came back she realised it was the Hulk. The green behemoth leaped beside her and threw one arm out taking out the chitauri then kicked another one sending it flying further than the eye could see. Up above two flying platforms began shooting at them and Hulk stood over Suicidal taking all the hits without the slightest bit of pain. Lifting the giant rubble of Suicidal he hurled it at the platforms blowing up the chitauri in the path of the flying debris and clearing the area.

Suicidal got up to her feet slowly and breathed heavily feeling the pain in her ribs and knowing she could not go on. The Hulk stood over her looking down with a mixed expression showing both confusion and rage. Suicidal knew that the only way she could repower would be through a surge of adrenalin and after the beating she just took her wrist booster wasn't working properly from the collapsing rubble. She looked up and as a last resort called out "Ummmm Hulk. I need a major adrenaline rush so could you, well um give me a boost up"?

The Hulk bent down looking face to face with Sarah and screamed "Hulk remember you. You scratch Hulk"!

Suicidal stumbled back almost tripping over and quietly replied "Oh I see you recall the hellicarrier incident. Well you did just save me plus we've been fighting these aliens so I suppose that makes us friends right"?

Hulk swiftly grabbed Sarah Jensen in his fist and lifted her closer to his face and with a growling voice said "Pretty girl Hulk friend. Hulk help pretty girl".

As he finished speaking Hulk launched Suicidal into the air at breakneck speeds which would destroy any other human but whatever superhuman resistance she had left saved her from annihilation. As she began to plummet down she could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins and knew she was about to be reinvigorated and within moments she would be indestructible again, but this time she couldn't feel her strength coming back. "Oh know I've really done it this time" she thought to herself and continued to fall. As she kept falling she remembered the new tech gear she got from Tony and gave herself a big whack on the chestpiece and it reignited sending a signal to the corresponding disk on her back and her powers kicked in. Continuing on her descent she felt the energy boost and despite the damaged ribs and bleeding, she could feel the pain subsiding as she continued down ready to hit the footpath. She tried again with her wristpad to summon her skyboard and after several quick tries it finally worked and within seconds the board was under her feet and she was flying.

As she flew through the sky she celebrated her survival with some high fly aerial manoeuvres then coming back on track flew closer to the action flying through the chitauri taking several down by ramming them and took out others by swiping her raking nails at them as she sped by. Flying ahead she saw the Hulk leaping through the air and making his way towards Stark Tower and thought "Ooooh boy looks like we're gonna be in for some serious reconstruction work". Continuing on she saw Hawkeye in trouble as the chitauri continued to surround him and he was running out of arrows so leaping off the skyboard she jumped by his side and began knocking down the incoming chitauri and throwing them off as they closed in on Clint.

Hawkeye did not take his eyes of his targets and said to Sarah "Hey pretty bird, I see you need me to save you again".

"Um you're the pretty bird, HAWK-eye. And I'm the one covering you're back" replied Suicidal as she punched out another chitauri then threw another off the building.

Suicidal and Hawkeye exchanged glances as Clint came down to his last arrow while Suicidal spotted another bomb. As Hawkeye reloaded his arrow with a cable wire he went over to the ledge and held out his hand signalling Suicidal but she yelled "Go on without me, I can handle this" and stood her ground fighting the chitauri but unable to get to the bomb in time, it exploded sending the roof of the building collapsing down. As Sarah fell through the collapsing bricks on a large slab of roofing she saw Hawkeye abseiling down to safety and leaping off as he reached a safe falling distance but as he landed his eyes widened at the sight of the tons of falling rubble.

Still falling with the giant slab, Suicidal used her amazing agility to bounce off and leap onto Hawkeye covering him from the rubble and taking the brunt of all the collapsing debris by covering him with her titanium hard body. As the debris settled both heroes lay catching their breath and Clint eventually managed to crawl from beneath Sarah. Suicidal was struggling with the weight of the rubble on her so Hawkeye began frantically digging through the bricks throwing them aside until she finally managed to crawl out and Hawkeye helped her up to her feet.

Hawkeye smirked and said "You know Jensen, last time I had you on top of me I think I enjoyed that a little bit more".

Suicidal caught her breath and replied "Yeah? Well I hope you savoured that because you won't be getting underneath me ever again".

Hawkeye grinned and said back "Alright then maybe I can go on top next time. And you're choice for Sarah or Suicidal".

Suicidal looked at the oncoming chitauri ground forces and said "Maybe you just shutup and get behind me for now".

Hawkeye stood behind Suicidal unhappy that he was out of ammunition and as Suicidal deflected a few shots he said "Get me one of those guns, I reckon I can put that to good use.

Suddenly out of nowhere half the chitauri went down as Captain America's shield flew past and then the rest went down as a glowing hammer went through them then within moments both Thor and Captain America where together with Suicidal and Hawkeye. As soon as they reunited Hawkeye ran over and yelled "Cap any word on Natasha I can't see her anywhere. Please tell me she's safe".

Captain America grabbed Hawkeye by the shoulder and said "Easy soldier. Black Widow is perfectly fine, she's on the top of Stark Tower shutting down the gateway".

Suicidal then came in and said "Stark Tower? I saw Hulk heading that way and speaking of Stark last I saw Iron man he was flying through one of those giant serpents when I was fighting Loki".

Captain America replied "Guess you two didn't hear the latest. There's a nuke headed our way and Iron Man's trying to stop it. I think he wants to fly it into the portal".

As Hawkeye and Suicidal exchanged looks of shock Thor said "His bravado is foolish. Sure his intentions are most noble but what he is doing, I do not have words to describe"

And Sarah finished his sentence "I believe the word you're looking for is Suicidal".


	14. Avengers United

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

* * *

_A/N – The last chapter to my long ongoing story. I thank you all for reading and for all you're reviews and hope you enjoyed it._

* * *

The Avengers watched ahead as Iron Man flew the nuclear bomb through the sky headed for the portal. Captain America looked at Thor and begged him "Thor, is there anything you can do"?

Thor sadly shook his head and replied "Nay friend. I fear that if I fly to close the lightening of Mjolnir might set of the rocket. I feel so weak, so helpless".

"Well Tony's not the only one with a deathwish". The Avengers turned their attention to Suicidal who summoned her skyboard and leaped into the air before anyone could stop her. She flew as fast as she could towards the speeding Iron Man approaching him at his side flying in parallel trying to get his attention but Tony ignored her focusing solely on his goal. Suicidal called out to him "Tony I don't care if you're giving the silent treatment I know you're in there. Let me take over from you Tony you've got too much to live for".

Iron Man continued flying ahead with the nuke on his back paying no attention to Suicidal. She continued "Come on I might even survive the Nuke if I really amp myself up don't be stupid". Finally Iron Man replied "Suicidal, don't make me shut off you're board. You know I actually can do it from here".

Suicidal paid no attention and continued "Come on Tony let me take over from you. Unlike you I have nothing to live for, that's how I ended up becoming Suicidal. You think if I cared the least bit about my life I would do this. This job with Fury it's the only thing I have in my life that keeps me going, and especially with my past I just having nothing worth living. Please Tony I really just want to end it all, I don't care what happens to me, just let me take the rocket".

"Sarah" Tony said. "Yes Tony, speak to me" replied Suicidal. Tony continued "You have lots to live for. You have more than you realise. You're a greater person than you realise". As he was talking Suicidal didn't notice as he raised his arm and fired a repulsor blast at her sending her flying off her board and plummeting into the ground until her board caught up with her.

As she came back down Hawkeye asked "So I'm guessing that didn't go quiet like you planned" and Suicidal replied "He's a man on a mission. No way anything can stop him now".

* * *

Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor and Suicidal gazed up as Iron Man flew through the portal with the nuclear rocket on his back. At his signal Black Widow shut down the generator and the portal began to close, by then Iron Man was a distant speck. As the explosion went off sadness filled their hearts as Tony had made the ultimate sacrifice but just before they put their heads down in mourning they all stared into the sky to see Iron Man falling back.

Suicidal almost had tears in her eyes as she yelled "Look up there it's Iron Man he survived".

Captain America immediately turned to Thor and desperately said "Thor he's coming down fast. Can you save him"?

Just as Thor was about to take flight a green behemoth flew through the air catching Iron Man then coming down the side of a tower landed on the ground laying Tony down as the Avengers huddled around him waiting for him to wake up. As they looked down Suicidal said "Here I've got an idea, this always works in movies" and bent down over Tony and kissed him. The Avengers looked in confusion and awe but to no surprise Tony laid still then as Hulk released a roaring scream Tony awoke and sat up bumping into Suicidal face to face on top of him.

While the rest of the Avengers cheered his recover, Tony still trying to come to terms with his surroundings breathed heavily and staring at Suicidal said "My god Suicidal, you've got some huge melons".

Suicidal laughed and replied "Yes thanks Stark, it comes with the invincibility".

As they celebrated Captain America was first to say "Ok Avengers the Chitauri are down, now lets go pay Loki a visit".

Loki woke up unaware of where he was. His vision was blurry and his head was pounding. When he finally managed to open his eyes he saw the Avengers standing over him and he muttered "I think I might have that drink now".

* * *

With the battle at an end the Avengers were now recognised all over the world as almost every channel showed worldwide footage of the mixed reactions. There was footage of barbershops overflowing with men wanting to have Tony Starks beard while tattoo parlours had a soaring demand for a Captain America shield tattoo and hairdressers began a waiting list for women wanting red hair like Black Widow and Suicidal. Little kids meanwhile were running around pretending to shoot bow and arrows while artists were designing posters and murals of the Avengers and Scandinavians in particular were celebrating the thunder god Thor.

But as always everyone has an opinion and not everyone worshipped the heroism of the Avengers. "I don't like rag tag vigilantes running around causing damage everywhere. Eventually someone will get hurt in the crossfire" said a middle aged man in a news interview. Another channel showed a group of protestors with a lady spokesperson who said "We don't think the Avengers are a good idea at all especially their women. I mean you've got one in a skin tight outfit with guns while the other one looks like a daredevil prostitute. We can't have our kids looking up to these people and thinking it's fine to dress like that and walk around picking fights".

"What do you think of all these rumours of superheroes" the reporter asked addressing several elderly citizens. Finally a grey haired man with a moustache and glasses said "Superheroes in New York City? Give me a break".

* * *

Nick Fury stood aboard the Hellicarrier looking over the city with his one eye with a smile across his face as Deputy Maria Hill approached him and said "General Fury sir, what of the Avengers".

Nick turned around and replied to her "The Avengers. They did their job, they saved the day so I'm guessing they're gonna take some time off and heaven help us if we ever need them again I'm sure they".

Agent Hill again asked "What about agents Romanoff, Barton, Jensen Stever Rogers? Shouldn't we keep track of them somehow; they're priority agents of SHIELD".

Again Nick Fury replied "You checked their locker room yet Hill? I know they left in a hurry but they cleared out the bare essentials. Wherever they are I'm sure they're doing fine. Even Jensen with her crazy mood swings and manic depression".

* * *

The Avengers stood together united all in their casual clothes appearing no different to the average citizen. They all looked in wonder as Thor came towards them adorned in his battle armour and cape with his hammer Mjolnir on his belt. To one side was his friend Dr. Selvig carrying the tesseract in a containment device and to his other side Thor had his brother Loki in restraints including a muzzle like covering over his vile mouth. Sarah Jensen in particular looked amazed as Loki showed little signs of battle damage to the point of the claw marks on one side of his face having disappeared. This frustrated her feeling that she had been cheated out of victory but one final look into the monsters eyes and Sarah knew that she was someone whom Loki would not soon forget and his scarring ran far deeper than his physical form. As Thor looked around one last time he farewelled his comrades then took the tesseract from Selvig and in a flash of light he was gone with Loki back to Odin.

The remaining Avengers looked around until Sarah finally said "So to state the obvious, what's plans"? Natasha looked stared at her and said "Amazing Sarah. I remember back when you would have to lock yourself up in your room and not come out for an entire day after you powered up. After that big battle I was scared for you but you seem to pull up alright. What's that all about"?

Sarah replied "You can thank Mr Stark over there. The tech he gave me controls and balances my powers plus he got me some new and improved meds so all going well I should be almost as happy and perky as my alter ego".

Tony laughed and replied "Thanks Sarah but I'm the inventor, you can thank doc Banner here for the meds, he's the scientist".

Bruce Banner saw all eyes on him and tripping over his words eventually made out "Well thanks Tony, I'm just glad I could help as Bruce Banner and not the Hulk".

Steve replied "It was a great pleasure Bruce so what now".

Tony and Bruce went over to shake hands with Steve and Clint and say goodbye to Sarah and Natasha then Tony said "Well Bruce is coming with me. I figured that Stark Industries can never have enough mad scientists, especially since we stopped building weapons and started on energy sustainability. Well guess that's it for now, we'll be in touch".

As they both left Tony turned around and said "Oh just before I go, Jensen can you do me a favour please. Can you just go Suicidal one more time for me cause you know I really, really liked the…" and made a motion of groping himself and squeezing his chest.

Clint just looked down shaking his head while Natasha and Sarah both looked at each other rolling their eyes. Steve then came up to Sarah putting a comforting arm around her and said "You know something Tony, I kind of prefer the more traditional look in a woman. If you ask me Ms Jensen looks beautiful as she is" and kissed her on the cheek. Tony replied "Well I had to ask. See ya later" and Tony jumped into the driver's seat of his very flashy convertible sports car with Bruce in the passenger seat and they drove off.

The remaining four Avengers looked at each other and Clint said "So what's the story with you guys"?

Sarah replied "More like what's the story with you guys. So are you a couple now or something"?

Natasha replied "Or something. I think me and Clint are just gonna take some time out away from SHIELD and everything. Maybe just get away for a while. And what about you two"?

Sarah laughed back and said "Well my friend Steve over here needs to get acquainted with the 21st century and I'm going to be the one to help him. We're gonna go around for a bit keeping low key and my resolution is to get Steve good and ready so next time you see him you'll think he's just a regular Joe".

Steve laughed and said "Yes ma'am. Ms Jensen and I are gonna have some fun".

Sarah turned to Steve and said "You see that. I think we're gonna start with the lingo and do something about your clothes, like getting you into a pair of jeans".

"But I like these trousers. And this shirt" Steve replied and Natasha, Sarah and Clint all laughed.

As both couples said their goodbyes Natasha and Clint got into their car and drove off first. Steve revved up his motorcycle and Sarah jumped onto the back and put her arms around Steve and they drove off on to their next adventure.

* * *

_Big thank you to all those who managed to read all the way through. Again I thank you all for your attention and in particular for your reviews. _

_Till next time._


	15. Sequel

DEAR READERS.

I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE SEQUAL AS A SEPARATE FANFIC STORY WHICH WILL BE TITLED "**DEATHWISH**".

THIS WAS ORIGINALLY MEANT TO BE A 2 CHAPTER ADD ON TO THE CURRENT STORY, THE IDEAS JUST CAME AT ME AND NOW IT WILL BECOME A STORY IN IT'S OWN SO THEREFORE PLEASE CHECK IT, I'VE ALREADY PUT UP THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS.


End file.
